Aftermath: Creevey
by NXBestThing
Summary: This story is a Harry Potter story focused around Dennis Creevey. The time setting is a few months after the events of the last book, not the epilogue part before that. RR please.


**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Geez, Harry," Ron said lazily, following the circular flight of the owl with his head. "How much fan mail are you going to get?"

"Well it isn't his fault, Ron," Hermione said as she set another stack of neatly sorted letters into the "Outgoing" box. If anything could be said about Hermione was that she was very organized, even with other people's things. "Harry's famous after all."

"Not like he wasn't before," Ginny said. She grabbed a thread and dangled it in front of Crookshanks, who playfully swatted at it.

"True," Hermione said, "But now that Voldermort's gone everyone loves him again."

"I'd say," Ron said, "Listen to this." Ron cleared his throat and started reading aloud. "My dearest Harry Potter. I am in love with you. Every night I, hey!"

"I'll take that," Ginny said snatching the letter from Ron's hand and crumpling it. "I'd wish all these stupid love letters would just stop coming."

"At least he gets some," Ron said, "I haven't gotten a single one."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said looking intently at Ron. Ron ears turned red and he sunk deeper into his chair, saying nothing. Ginny giggled at her brother's embarrassment, which brought Harry out of the trance he had put himself in reading letter after letter.

Harry looked around the room at his friends and smiled to himself, the sort of sad smile he often got when thinking about what happened four months ago, when he finally avenged his parents and stopped Voldermort from hurting anyone ever again. Or so he thought.

Stand he caught the owl mid-flight as easily as he would a Snitch and took the letter from its beak. Maneuvering carefully around the stack of letters that littered the floor of 12, Grimmauld Place, the ancient family home Sirius had left him, he opened the window and let the owl out. Watching the owl fly away he felt a pain in his chest as he remembered Hedwig. Opening the letter he began to quickly scan the contents. Having read so many letters Harry was well practiced at picking out the key details. Hermione had insisted that he personally read and answer every letter, which was more of a bother then he would liked.

Scanning the letter certain words caught Harry's eye. "Creevey". "Parents". "Hero". "Help me". These words caused Harry to slow down and reread the letter more carefully.

"What wrong, Harry?" Hermione said when she noticed the intent look on Harry's face. Ron and Ginny stopped fighting at looked at Harry. Harry, saying nothing, handed the letter to Hermione, who read it out loud.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is Dennis Creevey. Do you remember me? I met you a few time before. Colin is was my older brother. You know, the one who loved to take pictures of you? Of course you do. My brother always said that you and him were best of friends. Anyway, I really need your help. As you know, my brother's gone. I'm still real sad about it but I'm also really proud of him. My brother died a hero and I'll always remember him that way. But my parents are really torn up. When Professor McGonagall told my parents they were really mad, then they got really sad and all they do is cry. I tried to tell them that Colin was a hero but they won't listen. Now they say I can't go back to Hogwarts. If I leave Hogwarts now, I'll never get to be a hero like my brother. Please, Harry. Help me._

"Poor Dennis," Ginny said wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"I'd say," Ron said, "That's bloody rotten of his parents."

"Ron Weasley," Hermione said scolding, "Watch your language. And how can you blame his parents? They're Muggles and they lost their son in a war they knew nothing about. It is perfectly understandable that they want to keep Dennis safe."

"But what about what Dennis wants," Harry said, taking the letter back from Hermione and reading over the letter again. "I have to help him."

"You mean we," Ginny said grabbing Harry's arm. She held it close to her body. "You're not leaving me again." They looked at each other and smiled. Harry leaned down to give her a kiss but was interrupted by Ron coughing. Ginny gave Ron a nasty look.

"Anyway," Hermione said moving closer to Ron and holding his hand, "How are we going to help him?"

"So you're helping now," Ron said.

"Of course I am," Hermione replied, squeezing Ron's hand till he gasped in pain. Smiling to herself, she returned to the topic. "Exactly what are we going to do? We don't even know where Dennis lives."

"No," Harry said, "But Professor McGonagall does. She is the new Head Master and all."

"Yes she is," Hermione said, "But it's not like she is going to just tell us private information like that."

"She might," Ron said with a smile, "After all, who could turn down a favor from the famous Harry Potter?"


End file.
